Ultraman Nex (character)
was the main protagonist in Ultraman Nex. He is the manmade Ultraman created by Dark Zagi's essence who survived the blast. He was based on Ultraman Nexus who was Noa's weaker form and human host Cody Tomoshi by using the Evoxdarker. His human host Cody was killed by Dark Lucifer's killing blow attack when he faked his defeat, Nex have never give up his hope and evolves dramatically into and revives Cody to fight Super Destruction God Dark Zagi. After Dark Zagi's sealed forever, Cody and Nex as Light Zagi must separate each others along with Julis and Chris separates Sucubus and Neo Tiga and say goodbye to the redeemed Ultras. History Ultraman Nex Creation of Nex Nex was originally created by Dark Zagi as his future successor in the conquest of Earth. Unfortunately, making an Ultra as powerful as he is turned to be a hard task as the Ultra continuously rebels from his order. To calm this Nexus clone, Zagi erased the clone's mind and created millions of clones based on him. When Zagi began his conquest, a sudden explosion destroyed the tower, killing all of the clones except for the first clone, who managed to escape at the last second. However, he fell to Earth on low energy and landed near a boy's house. Bonding with the Boy The dying Nex then met a young boy, Cody Tomoshi who suffers from an uncurable disease, who barely survived Nex's crash. After a few words of encouragement from the dying boy, Nex bonds with the young boy to save both of their lives and fulfill the boy's wish of becoming an Ultra. Cody then joined U.D.F in hopes of protecting the Earth using Nex's power. Fighting the Kaiju The First Ultra Met Neo Tiga Inpelaizer's Assault and Noa Comes When Deathre warns Cody and Nex about his indestructible weapon is approaching and Nex learned about his past, Nex became disgusted about his past after the Tower of Calamity's destruction. As Cody entrusting Nex's standalone, the indestructible weapon finally appeared called Inpelaizer when Deathre warned them about his last resort weapon and Nex manages to fight the machine menace. But when Nex transforms into Miraculos Nex and blows Inpelaizer up with Miraculos Nex Beam, Inpelaizer's remains regenerates itself much to Cody's shock. Nex comments that Inpelaizer was revived by the it's heart core; Inpelaizer's true form and cause Inpelaizer used it's all-out attack to weaken Miraculos Nex. Disastrously, Nex went down into the ground, nearly killed by the indestructible machine. During the second encounter when Nex has nearly full recovered, he transforms into Nex Mebius to destroy Inpelaizer's remains; leaving only have a heart core and used Mebius The Beam x10 to seemingly destroy the heart core. Unfortunately, the Inpelaizer survived and revealed that it's heart core has a massive endurance to damage a little. Shocked at Inpelaizer's immortality, Inpelaizer used it's Last One attack to nearly defeat Nex and prepare to destroy him. However, the light appears and revealing Ultraman Noa, Nexus' template clone and prepare to fight against the true Inpelaizer. Before teaming up, Noa tell the story about his past and Nex accepts Noa's words as Nex's body begins to glow and undergoes his metamorphosis into a new body; Nova Nex. Amazed by his second form, Nova Nex and Noa manages to outmatch Inpelaizer and finally destroys the heart core with Nova Nex's Nova Limit's Beam, ending the machine menace threat. With the battle has won, Noa asked Cody to he warns Nex about his creator; Dark Zagi and his plan to revive with the help of Yapool and the evil ones. Sran's Revenge Teaming up with Miku With Sran's finally defeated, Nex fights with Yapool when U.D.F. strikes him down. In the middle battle, someone stops Yapool's attacks and unable to move and Nex see the strange portal to the unknown location. Yapool's Destruction The Final Battle of Dark Zagi's Destruction Gods Light Zagi Appears Return to the Universe After Dark Zagi's seal, Acacios Army Invasion Personality Profiles Stats *'Height': 49 meters *'Weight': 40,000 tons Body Features *'Nex's Eyes': Like Nexus, Nex has has perfect night vision, he is able to see properly in darkness of the Dark Field and at night. His eyes can also see through materials and into beings. *'Head Fin': The fin on the back, based on Nexus' head, covering his neck, despite what most would think, it is not armor, not intentionally. It is the Ultra equivalent of having long hair. *'Color Timer': Nex has a Color Timer which is can stay in Earth about five minutes when he tired or injured. If the Color Timer goes off like every Ultras, he could leads to his death. This sound like Chaos Ultraman's Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Like Nexus', his skin is resistant to lasers and fire so long as his host's strength is sufficient. *'Hyper-Lock Evolution': After Dark Zagi created him, Nex can evolves by learning anyone's movements. He can use anytime and devolve back into his default form. **'Moult Evolut': It was revealed that Nex was the larval state when he was crashed into the another universe. Whenever Nex's powers was fully awakened, he can evolve by obtaining the mysterious source. Forms Nex Evolut - Normal Nex= Normal The default form and first moult form of Ultraman Nex after he bonds with Cody. His organic armor was replaced by an metallic armor which is able to resist his near death. He can communicates to Cody with the Evoxdarker. He can form-change (or evolve) to fight the opponents and defeat/or redeemed them. Techniques *'Nex High Punch': *'Nex Jump Sky Kick': *'Multi Punch Kick Attack': *'Flying Slide Kick': Special Moves *'Nex Limit's Beam': *'Nex Jump Sky Beam': *'Nex Light Bomber': Physical Techniques *'Nex's Spin Kick': Other Techniques *'Form-Change': He can used his form-change with using his favorite signature pose. *'Evolut Change': Like Form-Change, he can evolve into his stronger form; Nova Nex with using his signature pose. - Nova Nex= Nova Nex is the second moult form of Nex. This form was the evolved form of Nex when Evoxdarker being hit by Inpelaizer's Last One attack, causing Nex's body begins to molt into a new body. His old attacks were retained, but few new special moves evolved from his old special attack used by only Nova Nex. Techniques *'Nex High Punch': *'Nex Jump Sky Kick': *'Multi Punch Kick Attack': *'Flying Slide Kick': *'Swipe Kick': *'Nex Ball': Special Moves *'Nova Limit's Beam': *'Nova The Stryke': Physical Techniques *'Nex's Spin Kick': *'Nex Arm Punch': Other Techniques *'Nova Light' *'Nex Busou: Evolut Change': Combine Nexspark Saber and Nex Mebiumagnum into Nex Busouder in order to evolve Nova Nex into Eternal Nex. - Eternal Nex= Eternal Nex is the third moult form of Nex. This form was intially awakened when the benevolent spirits give the power of Holy Mirror when the camera obscura was broken and fully awakened by Miku when she figuring out that Nex doesn't take advantages the Kusabi and she combines two Ultra Change weapons. He wields the Nexspark Saber and Nex Mebiumagnum but this time, combines two weapons into Nex Busouder. Like Nova Nex form, his attacks were retained, but new special attacks improved available for Eternal Nex. Techniques *'Nex High Punch': *'Nex Jump Sky Kick': *'Multi Punch Kick Attack': *'Flying Slide Kick': Special Moves *'Eternal Limit's Beam': *'Eternal Flash Slash': *'Eternal Hikari Beam': Physical Techniques *'Eternal Mirror': *'Nova Reversing': Other Techniques - Light Zagi= Light Zagi is the fourth and final moult form of Nex. This form was the heroic version of Dark Zagi, awakened by Nex's light and hope. His special armor was the Armor of Time-space to travels every universes or multiverses like Ultraman Noa. Techniques *'Zagi Nex Punch': *'Zagi Light's Rect': Special Moves *'Final Day: Nex Limit Beam': Physical Techniques *'Energy Plasm': Other Techniques *'Sealing Orb': *'Light Zagi Power Given': An power-giving ray used by Nex to give his amounts of his energy alongside with Saya and Renius to Cosmic to evolve Colorless Type into Omni Type. - Ultra Changes= These Ultra Change forms were represents to the previous Ultras' powers (excluding ShootingMiraculos) and last common names were after Ultraman's name. is Nex's blue form after he learned Cosmos' techniques. He also commonly known as by Nex. He can used Cosmos' techniques to turns evil into kind kaiju which Cody loves kaiju because he might wanted to coexist with humans and kaiju. Techniques *'Cosmos Low Kick': *'Moonlight Rect': Special Moves *'Cosmos Moonbreak Beam': An "L" letter beam and stronger version of Nex Limit's Beam with the power of Cosmos. Physical Techniques *'Cosmos Leg Drop': Other Techniques *'Pluck': - DynaPower= DynaPower is Nex's red form after he learned Dyna's techniques. He also commonly known as by Nex. He can used Dyna's techniques to fight stronger opponents when his default form wasn't strong enough. Technique *'Dyna Strong Kick': *'Nex Strong Punch': *'Flying Slide Kick (DynaPower version)': The version of regular Flying Slide Kick to deliver the empowered kick on the opponent. Special Moves *'Nexpellian's Strong Beam': An "L" letter beam and the stronger version of Nex Limit's Beam with the power of Dyna. *'Dyna-Mic Flame Bomber': Physical Techniques *'Dyna Style Uppercut': Other Techniques *'Pluck': - GingaSpark= GingaSpark is Nex's limegreen form after he learned Ginga's techniques. He also commonly known as by Nex. He can used Ginga's techniques with the Nexspark Saber to slash the opponents. Technique *'Ginga Cutting': *'Nexspark Trigger': *'Ginga Revolutio Wave': Special Moves *'Ginga Spark Beam': An "L" letter beam by wields the Nexspark Saber with the power of Ginga. *'Nex Lumino Beam': An powerful purification beam powered by Hitsuyume to blast and turned back evil into good when the evil turns kind monsters into mindless beasts. Physical Techniques *'Ginga Flying Slash': Other Techniques *'Ginga Glowing': Can release the green glowing glitters in order to turn all evil monsters into kind kaiju. - ShootingMiraculos= ShootingMiraculos is Nex's purple form when he combines with his three Ultramen powers. This form was combination version of Ultraman Nex and also known as by Nex. His powers was combined with Cosmos, Dyna and Ginga's powers, creating the version of their techniques and also used Nexspark Saber to fight an stronger opponents. Technique *'Miraculos Illusionation': Copy five Nex to fight the opponents. *'Miraculos Rect': *'Ultra Magna Attack': Special Moves *'Illusionate The Slash': By using Miraculos Illusionation, his copies can jump and slash the opponent. Used to weaken Yapool, Demon The Great by turning back into Yapool which his Choju powers were destroyed. *'Miraculos Nex Beam': *'Star of Miraculos': Physical Techniques *'Moonbreak Kick': *'Flaming Miraculo Knuckle': *'Ginga Slide Kick Break': Other Techniques *'Light and Dark Field': - MebiusBrave= MebiusBrave is Nex's red-orange form after he learned Mebius' technique. He also commonly known as by Nex. He can used Mebius' techniques with the Nex Mebiumagnum to shoot the opponents. Techniques *'Mebius Spiral's Punch': Special Moves *'Mebius The Beam': **'Mebius The Beam x10': *'Magnum Mebius Shoot': Physical Techniques *'Brave Reflector': Other Techniques *'Mebius Regeneration': }} }} Transformations Gallery Ultraman nex by sci fiman2xxx-da29lq5.png|Ultraman Nex early design Trivia Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Nex Continuity Category:Zekons